Puppy Love
by Immortal Magic Freak
Summary: "Dad, it's not my birthday for three months..." I said as dad, gently, placed a large box in front of me, as I sat on the couch. "I know, but I need to give this to you know." dad grinned.* When Stiles gets something he's always wanted...well, he's happier than anything. His boyfriend Derek - yes, Alpha Derek HALE - one the other hand? Yeah, not so much. Can Stiles change his mind?


**Authors Note: ****HEYO! XD Please, please tell me what you think; I would absolutely love to know XD I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Cana.**

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: like everyone else, I have no idea what Stiles' real name is, so I'm going along with what everyone else puts :) and I've made his middle name up XD**

**I haven't gotten a response to any of my fics like I have to this one, so uh...THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE! I love you all – in a totally non-creepy way :3**

**Please, please review XD**

**Stiles**

"Dad, it's not my birthday for three months..." I said as dad, gently, placed a large box in front of me, as I sat on the couch.

"I know, but I need to give this to you know." dad grinned.

There were holes in the lid of the brown box, and I could hear _something _moving around in there... It was just a question of what. It was May 26th 2013, three months until my eighteenth birthday. It was great having my birthday during summer vacation, I never had to worry about getting homework handed in or do work! It was lovely!

I looked to the box again. Sure, I _wanted _to open it...but it didn't feel right opening it before my birthday. But if the thing was alive, it was only fair.

"Genim Alexander Stilinski, just open the box." dad sighed, still smiling.

My eyes widened slightly. Dad hadn't used my full name in ages...so I guess he was serious about this. So, gingerly, I took the lid off of the box, placing it on the coffee table. And...

"Oh my Jesus!" I breathed, leaning over to pick up the contents of the box, gently taking it out, and holding it close. "This is the _cutest_ puppy I have ever seen!"

The puppy in my arms yipped happily, wagging his little tail. He was a black and white Border Collie cross Husky puppy – don't ask me how I knew, I just did. He was the tiniest little fucker going, but he was the damn cutest! Yes, yes, alright! I called the bloody puppy cute, but it was! He was adorabubble! It was a tiny ball of black and white fluff, and I mean _tiny_! Not kidding! He was probably the runt of the litter...

I had always wanted a pet – I went on about it what felt like all the time when I was a kid –; well...I always said I wanted a dog, anyway...the I found out werewolves existed. But how could I say no to having this cute little puppy?! Speaking of, said puppy stood up on his back legs in my arms, resting his front paws on my shoulders. He tilted his head to the side, before yipping again and licking my face.

"So, what you gunna name him?" dad asked, chuckling.

I looked from dad to the diddy ball of wriggling fluff that was licking me and back again. That was actually a good point. I needed a name that would fit. Something short and snappy yet held some sort of meaning. _I could give him a name that had something to do with wolves._ I mean, it was probably going to end up like that anyway, and I had been looking at names that held meaning to do with wolves – just because I could really – and while I was looking, there was only I really liked. I just had to remember what it was.

"Are you sure I can handle a puppy?" I asked, slowly, as I thought of a name.

"I think now's one of the best times for you to have a pet." dad nodded. "You always pestered me for a puppy and I decided that I would get you one after you finished high school. So..."

I smiled myself as the puppy lowered himself so all four paws were down, promptly curling up and falling asleep with a fucking adorable puppy yawn! Yeah, a puppy yawn! Talk about becoming a friggen mushy _puddle_!

"Besides, you're responsible enough now to take care of the little guy." dad added.

"Thanks, dad." I said, quietly.

"You can thank me by naming him."

I almost had it. The name I was thinking of was right at the tip of my tongue! C... C... Channing? Caleb? Canagan? Cuan? Cana? That was it!

"Cana." I grinned. "It's Celtic, means wolf cub."

_Knew I'd get there in the end! _

Dad rolled his eyes. He found out about the wolf stuff during the winter break... He took the news better than most, but he was still kind of antsy with the whole thing. Especially when I got involved with supernatural stuff. And then he wasn't all that thrilled when he found out how I was _dating_ – yeah, you read that right – Derek Hale – aka, Mr Mc-Brood-Alpha-Pants of the werewolf-human Pack of Beacon Hills. But the more he got used to it and understood the Pack dynamics, and found out that Melissa McCall knew too, he started to accept it more and more...and was actually giving everything a chance – including Derek and me. He was trying, which was all I could ask for. Sure, he talked to Chris Argent – after he found out about the hunters – and was given some wolfs-bullets, but dad had promised only to use them when he had to. And he hadn't 'accidentally' shot anyone, yet.

Wait... Derek, Pack... Well, there reactions to Cana would be...interesting.

* * *

"What the hell was that noise?" Jackson's voice asked as I walked into Derek's house the next day.

"What noise?" I questioned, walking into the living room where everyone was gathered, Cana hidden in my jacket – I was keeping hold of him, don't worry.

Cana whined softly in his sleep, nuzzling my side as I help him. I couldn't help but smile at the cuteness.

"That noise." Jackson replied.

"Well, it might have to do with the _puppy_ I know own." I grinned, moving my right hand so I brought Cana out of my jacket, as I took my usual seat on the floor.

"Why do you have it?"

"Hey! Don't call him an it!" I protested. "Besides, he's an early birthday present from my dad, and I couldn't leave him home alone."

The other humans of the Pack – Allison, Danny and Lydia – all reacted how I expected them too: they loved the adorable ball of fluff. The wolves, on the other hand, eyed the fuzzy puppy carefully.

Cana woke up slowly, his chocolate brown eyes seeming to widen a little. He looked up from where he was lying in my lap, before jumping up, yipping. Grinning, I picked him up, holding him close to my chest, running my hand down his back, as he batted my chin with his cold and wet nose. The girls practically melted – even Erica!

"How old is he?" Allison asked, awing, as she and Lydia came closer to stroke the puppy.

"Two months." I replied. "Runt of the litter, Border Collie cross Husky. His name is Cana."

"Why Cana?" Lydia questioned.

"I like the name."

"It also means wolf cub."

"Really? I didn't know that..."

"Liar." Erica commented, risking coming a little closer.

To Cana's credit, he didn't seem too fussed that a werewolf was coming close to him. He seemed..._excited_?!

"Huh, it's true what they say." Erica grinned, gingerly stroking the happy pup. "Dogs really _are _like their owners."

Cana just gave a little yip, in agreement.

* * *

Slowly, each member of the Pack grew fond of Cana – apart from Derek. No, Derek had taken to glaring at my puppy when he thought I didn't notice. I had told that I promised to keep him quiet, so that got him to ease up the _tiniest _amount of the glaring, like a smidge. But, after a while, Cana was running around in front of me, yapping playfully. Though, I wasn't helping much, since I was lying on my stomach on the ground, in front of him, batting him lightly with my index fingers and just generally playing with him. But who cared, he was too adorable!

I didn't notice that everyone else was watching me, a few of them laughing, others just shaking their heads and smiling. I mean, could you blame me?! I had the cutest pup _of all time _in front of me!

"Oi! You cheeky bugger, trying to eat my hair." I laughed as Cana tugged on the clump in his mouth.

I tried yanking it out of his grip, but damn he had a tight hold. But I managed to get free from the little dog by starting to bat him again with my index fingers again, of which he started pawing. It was entertaining watching my little puppy follow my fingers trying to pounce on them. I continued moving my left index finger around, while I reached into my back pocket with my right hand, pulling a small tennis ball. I rolled the ball away from me, watching as Cana bounded after it. I sat up, leaning against the sofa, laughing as the puppy pawed and mouthed at the ball. Thank God he was mine; otherwise I would have to seal him!

Cana nudged the ball, and it came rolling back to me. Cana on the other hand...

"Shit!" I breathed. "Cana! No!"

I scrambled frantically up to my feet, running after the small ball of fur as he galloped around the living room and out into the hall, stumbling as I went. The small puppy weaved in and out of members of the Pack, under chairs and tables, and various other objects. Of course, he thought this was a game. He was a puppy, why wouldn't he?

Even for a puppy he was fast, but then he was part Husky and Husky's had _a lot _of energy. I was starting to see why dad got me this little guy... But hey, I wasn't complaining! Oh no, I loved the little guy and he was mine to _squish_! Well, and: love, take care of, play with, etc... But mainly to _squish_ and hug! Shut up, I'm weird, you know this! You shouldn't be surprised! Even Derek knows I'm weird and he's still with me!

I continued to chase my pup as he ran around like a lunatic. I wondered if this was what dad felt like when I was a kid, before I was diagnosed with ADHD. But I didn't get to think about that for long, since I found Cana in the kitchen, backing up slowly and whimpering. Frowning, I approached the puppy and scooped him up where he, immediately, tried to bury himself under my jacket, in my side. I hugged the puppy closer, running my hand through his fur.

"Hey, what's up with you, tiny?" I asked the pup – shut up, I like talking to my puppy.

Cana just continued to whine, trying to get closer to me. It was then I heard the low growl. Sighing, I looked up to find Derek standing with his back to the counter, red eyed and growling, staring right at Cana.

"Derek, stop scaring him!" I protested. "He's just a baby! Is it because he was being loud? Because that was my fault, and I'm louder, so it shouldn't matter. Besides, he's done nothing wrong, he was only playing. You didn't have to frighten him!"

I lifted Cana higher, so I could brush his fur with my cheek. The puppy turned his head, deciding – just like yesterday – that licking my face seemed like a good plan. I just grinned, returning to the living room, this time keeping a good hold of Cana. As I walked away I could hear the faint growl; I just rolled my eyes at my dramatic Alpha boyfriend, sitting down with the puppy in my lap.

* * *

Later in the day, Derek had disappeared upstairs, saying nothing to no one. I had no idea what was going on with him today! I mean, what got him all sour? And that was exactly what I asked the Betas.

"Well, Stiles, have you constantly been around the puppy? Picking him up?" Scott asked.

"Duh! He's mine and a puppy!" I replied, exasperatedly.

"So, that means you smell like him." Lydia told me, slowly.

"So Derek would smell it." Allison added.

"And realise his sent isn't there." Erica continued.

"And then there's how you act with the puppy." Isaac said.

"Yeah, you seem more...affectionate with Cana." Danny explained.

And what I got from that was:

"So you're telling me that big-bad-Alpha Sourwolf is jealous...of a _puppy_." I clarified.

"Bingo!" Erica grinned.

"Now, you leave the puppy with us, and you go cheer up your man." Lydia smirked, taking Cana from me.

Well, if they insisted.

* * *

I knocked softly on the door to Derek's room, not that I waited for a reply. So, basically, I just walked in. Derek was sitting in the chair he had by the window, reading. He had reading _glasses_ and, I will admit, I did _try _to get him to wear them more often. Not that it worked. I knew he knew I was there, but he didn't turn around to face me. So, I just walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my face into the crook of it. Derek sighed when I started to rub my face into his shoulder and neck, placing his book down on the large windowsill he was sitting by.

"You are such a wolf of sourness." I chuckled – not giggled, no, no proof! "Jealous of a little iddy biddy puppy. You silly wolf."

"I wasn't jealous." Derek growled.

"Liar. I got this information right from the noses of..."

I stopped as soon as I heard the front door slam, laughing just that bit more. Lifting my head out of Derek's neck, I shook my head as I slid round the chain and into his lap, straddling him, arms still around his neck.

"Such a silly wolf." I whispered, leaning forward to rub our noses together before pressing our lips together lightly.

Pulling back slightly, Derek grabbed my hips, dragging me closer to him. I couldn't help but grin as his eyes flashed red for a moment and he forced his tongue into my mouth – well, it wasn't really _forced_, when I wanted it...

After two minutes of actually making out, I found myself being held against one of the walls, legs wrapped around the Alpha werewolf who was attached to my mouth and actually _rutting _against me. Oh sweet, _sweet_ friction! Derek's shirt had disappeared at some point, but that made it all the better – come on, Derek without a shirt on...'nuff said. All proper and sane thought and speech had left me. And it was Derek's fault. Especially when he detached his lips from mine and started sucking, licking and biting my neck in a tantalisingly slow way. I swear, he was trying to kill me by doing this. I felt one of Derek's hand edge down from the bruising grip it had on my hip and towards my enclosed and growing problem. But he was doing that even slower! I don't know whether I loved or hated this form of torture. Was that weird?

I could feel his answering grin pressing into the juncture connecting my neck and shoulder, as he worked the skin there, as if Derek knew what I was thinking. Yeah...I was going to have to find some excuse to tell my dad, to explain the bruise that was going to form...I mean; I didn't want to tell him the truth with _that_. I jolted slightly at the ticklish sensation of Derek's fingers tracing the line of my jeans – when had he taken my shirt off?

"I'm going to fix this." he whispered, voice deeper and husky. "You need to smell more like me."

I could not help the shivers that made their way down my spine. My mouth wouldn't cooperate with me, so instead I just moved my hips against his – have I mentioned how _awesome _this friction was?! A deep growl was pulled from Derek's throat then, and I totally didn't expect to suddenly find myself being chucked on my back, onto his bed. Propping myself up on my elbows, I looked over at Derek, the light from the lamp next to his bed hitting him in just the right way. His eyes were no longer the faded deep forest green that I loved, but instead that burning Alpha red. The colour was barely there, most of it consumed by his dilated pupils, and _wow_ that was because of _me_! Hell yeah, that _never_ got old!

I didn't get to celebrate much though since, in a blink of an eye, Derek was hovering over me, hands either side of my shoulders, slowly moving forward until I was lying on my back, shoving his tongue down my throat.

* * *

**Derek**

Stiles' right hand was still buried in my hair, which, secretly, I liked... Yeah, I know, I'm too much like a dog, but I was born a werewolf and werewolves are related to dogs! So it was hardly my fault.

After a few moments of just lying there, like that, I pulled back, resting my head against Stiles' again, both of us breathing heavily. As I opened my mouth to say something – what, I had no idea – Stiles placed his lips back to mine and bucked his hips up before I could start. So, it was completely _not _my fault that I saw red and ended up throwing caution to the wind.

Clothes started to be peeled off one by one. I was the first one to start stripping off the rest of my clothes, but once I was down to my boxers, I started on him. Slowly, I started to kiss and bite my way down his: jaw, neck, shoulder and chest, until I reached the top of his jeans.

A small whimpering sound escaping his reddened lips as his eyes became half lidded. Smirking to myself, I set about ridding the teen of the rest of his clothes, leaving him fully exposed to the slightly cold air – and me. Once there was nothing else left in my way, I shifted back on the bed slightly, before leaning down. Stiles' eyes widened, and I could see that his pupils were blown wide. I didn't even need to see his eyes to know he was aroused, the scent he was giving off and his stiff cock evidence enough. Chuckling quietly, I bent my head further forwards, licking the tip of his swollen dick. The moan that I received from it just encouraged me to carry on, taking the whole thing into my mouth in one go. The startled choke made me chuckle again, the vibrations causing him to moan again. This was going to be better than I thought. Not wasting any more time, I bobbed my head up and down slowly, my hands pushing Stile's hips down in the mattress.

"Come on, Sourwolf." Stiles groaned, trying to raise his hips, as both his hands gripped my hair tightly. "Do it like you mean it. You can do better than that."

Who was I deny something like that? Keeping the same technique, I quickened the pace, humming and swallowing when Stiles hit the back of my throat. It was only moments later that he was crying out his release, back arching and eyes clenching shut. As he started coming down from the high, I swallowed what was left in my mouth and moved higher. I returned my lips and teeth to his neck, not biting enough to turn him, but enough to mark him.

"Fuck, Der!" Stiles gasped out, still clinging desperately.

"That's the idea." I smirked against his neck.

"Well, hurry up then."

Reaching towards the table next to the bed, I opened and searched through one of the draws, keeping my mouth attached to Stiles' neck the whole time. Taking out the object I needed when I found it, I grinned at the teen, making a deep red colour spread across his cheeks and down his neck, looking a little shy. I kissed him again as I opened the bottle of lube.

Seconds later, I had slicked my fingers and was sliding said fingers in and out of Stiles' hole one by one. He was fine until the second one, so I took it slower. But it was always like that.

"Relax." I told him, kissing him gently.

Soon, Stiles had relaxed enough and he had gotten used to three fingers. It was quite evident that he had gotten used to them by the way he was pushing back into them. So, after a few more minutes, just so I could see him beg and moan, when he had gotten close enough to the edge to be riding in pre-orgasm bliss again, I pulled my fingers out. Stiles gave me a very hot, very horny, very bothered look. I had to – literally – restrain myself from just attacking him.

"Why did you stop?" he asked, sounding very petulant.

I grinned, laughing lightly – which I hadn't done in years before we became a _we_ –, near enough ripping off my boxers. After using the lube on myself, and chucking the bottle away, I started to replace my cock where my fingers had just been, pushing in slowly – wasn't like we needed a condom, werewolves didn't have and couldn't get any STIs and Stiles had only been with me.

I could smell the slight pain and huge amount of arousal that were seeping off of him, the latter being the strongest. So, to take his mind off of the discomfort, I wrapped my hand around Stiles' dick and started to stroke him as we both waited, kissing him again.

"Relax, remember." I breathed against his lips.

_Fuck_ it was hard to talk...he was _fucking tight_! After a moment, Stiles pushed back, moaning slightly – my wolf seemed to love that sound, and so did I. Seeing no more pain evident on his face. I slowly began thrusting in. I thrusted in and out, slowly at first, but couldn't keep that up for long. Stiles seemed fine with this arrangement, so that's what I stayed with. His walls clamped tight around my cock as I pumped in and out.

Finally, Stiles came, bringing me with him a few seconds after. My arms shaking, I pulled out – leaving Stiles to whimper a little –, collapsing on my side and stretching out next to Stiles, as he moved closer. I wrapped an arm around him as he rested his head on my chest and, without moving too much, I brought the bed covers around the pair of us, adding more warmth to the human teen.

Wow.

* * *

**Stiles**

A few minutes later, when my head had actually cleared, Derek and I were lying under the duvet, my head on his chest while he kept his arms around me. I smiled as I moved closer to his warmth.

"I guess I could _try _to be nice to the fur ball." Derek grumbled, though I could hear the small smile in his voice.

"That's all I ask." I chuckled. "You never know, you could like Cana. I mean, you like me."

"That's different, you idiot."

"Shut up, no it isn't Sourwolf."

"Stiles, sleep."

"Fine... Love you, Sourwolf."

"Yeah, love you too."

Cana was the best thing that ever happened since this Pack actually became a Pack.

* * *

_**Please, please review XD**_

_**Thanks everyone XD**_


End file.
